


With the lights out, it's less dangerous

by screamingskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Han Jisung | Han, Cheating, Cigarettes, Drugs, Fights, Hopeful Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life, Smells like teen spirit, Teen Angst, Unreliable Narrator, Weed, ambiguous setting and year, nothing too heavy, set somewhere in america probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Jisung couldn’t do this anymore. Not the late nights. The sneaking around. The rushed blow jobs at 3 am. It was starting to really affect him, and not in a good way. He was barely keeping it together.He was supposed to get the girl, go to college, live a normal life. But he didn’t want that. He wanted a fun, spontaneous life. A life where he could make his music with Chris and Changbin and kiss whoever he wanted. He wanted adventure and rebellion. He wanted Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 30
Kudos: 196
Collections: Be Kind: Rewind! | SKZ 90s Fic Fest





	With the lights out, it's less dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> [This is my prompt song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTWKbfoikeg)  
> Keep an eye on the time stamps and enjoy!

**July 9th**

**12:52 AM**

Jisung’s back hit the hard concrete of the parking lot as Minho pushed him down, straddling his lap. He took a drag of the cigarette he stole from Jisung earlier, blowing the smoke into his face with a laugh. 

“Dude-” Jisung began as he waved the smoke away. 

“Don’t call me dude,” Minho cut him off. “We make out.” 

Jisung laughed hard at that, jostling Minho in his seat on the younger’s lap, in turn making him chuckle as well. He leaned over Jisung to catch his balance, placing his hand on the gravel next to his head. The small stones dug into his palm but he couldn’t care less, not with the sight of Jisung laughing under him, vision clouded a bit by the smoke trailing away from Minho’s hand. 

Jisung smirked, palming over Minho’s thick thighs before stopping to hold his hips in place. 

“We do.” He smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Don’t get cocky with me Han Jisung.” The older huffed, “I’ll tell your girlfriend.” 

He meant it as a joke, but with the way Jisung’s face fell a bit, Minho knew he had gone a bit too far. 

“Shit, sorry.” Minho muttered, snuffing the cigarette out on the pavement and throwing it to the side. He cupped Jisung’s face in his hands and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to his pouting lips. “I didn’t mean that.” He whispered, eyes closed and only inches away from the other. 

“I know.” Jisung sighed, fingers running up to tangle in Minho’s hair as he pulled him in for another gentle kiss. 

He pulled back before whispering again, eyes meeting Minho’s in the dark. “I know.” 

\--- 

**July 13th**

**11:45 PM**

Jisung couldn’t do this anymore. Not the late nights. The sneaking around. The rushed blow jobs at 3 am. It was starting to really affect him, and not in a good way. He was barely keeping it together. 

Minho’s lips were addicting. His lingering touches. The silent glances Jisung knew the meanings of all too well. 

Jisung had a life. A  _ girlfriend _ for god's sake. But this had been going on for months. Back in May was when it started, just as the weather was starting to get warm enough to stay out late, drinking god knows what in a random field Chris had found on accident. It had become their safe haven. 

That was where it had started. The secret kisses, the less than appropriate touches. Jisung had never been with a guy before, let alone one of his best friends. But he was just so curious. His relationship wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world currently. He sure had excitement now, sneaking around with a boy he should have never kissed in the first place.

Jisung sighed, rubbing his face in a way he knew his mother would yell at him for. “ _ You’ll get acne that way. _ ” She would say. 

Jisung didn’t really care. He didn’t care about much these days to be honest. Living in denial did that to a person. 

He was supposed to get the girl, go to college, live a normal life. But he didn’t want that. He wanted a fun, spontaneous life. A life where he could make his music with Chris and Changbin and kiss whoever he wanted. He wanted adventure and rebellion. He wanted Minho. 

And he was pretty sure Minho wanted him too. 

They hadn’t talked about it but he was sure this all had to mean something more, not that it could happen anyways. No, Jisung was destined for a boring, normal life. One that didn’t include Lee Minho’s pretty lips and sultry whispers in the dark. 

Minho probably shouldn’t want a lying cheater anyways.

\--- 

**July 16th**

**1:23 AM**

A light tapping at Jisung’s window made him open his eyes. He sat up on his bed and took a headphone out from his ear, looking to see who the culprit was. He wasn’t that surprised to find it to be Minho, perched on a large tree branch with a playful smirk adorning his face. 

The older man tended to surprise Jisung with his late night visits fairly often, often enough for him to have started locking his bedroom door as a precaution. He wasn’t about to have a family member walk in on him with Minho’s dick halfway down his throat.

Jisung turned off his music, moving to unlock the window. Minho pulled himself inside, hands on Jisung’s waist almost immediately. He greeted him with a kiss, slow and with purpose, a vast difference to how Jisung’s heart beat in his chest.

Minho pulled away with a smirk, feeling the younger chase his lips subconsciously. “Cute.” He muttered, rubbing Jisung’s sides sensually. 

Jisung hummed at the praise, leaning into Minho more. All he could think about was Minho’s hands on him, touching him everywhere. 

“You’d be cuter bouncing on my cock though.” Minho whispered, brushing strands of hair away from Jisung’s forehead. 

So that’s where this was going. 

Jisung flushed a bright red, barely holding back a whimper. Minho knew they needed to be quiet and yet he still chose to rile Jisung up this way. 

He clutched at Minho’s shirt, the black material bunching in Jisung’s hand easily. “Please.” He breathed out, so used to their dynamic at this point that he would easily beg Minho to fuck him if neccessary. 

Minho gave him a peck on the lips before pulling away. “On the bed.” He instructed, closing the window silently behind him before joining Jisung on his twin bed. Thankfully, the size had never bothered them.

A soft touch to Jisung’s waist had him biting his lip and pulling his ratty t-shirt off in a rush. Minho giggled at his eagerness, leaning over him to kiss at Jisung’s now bare chest, pointedly ignoring the fading marks on his collarbones that he hadn’t made. 

Jisung gasped softly as Minho trailed kisses up his skin until he reached his neck. He always loved the feeling of Minho’s lips on him and even after months, it never disappointed. 

“Careful.” Jisung whispered as he felt teeth sink into his skin. He felt Minho pull back and smirk before latching on again, sucking hard. 

Jisung threw his head to the side with a shiver, allowing for Minho to explore more of his neck. 

“Jesus Christ, I said careful.” He huffed out.

Minho pulled back, admiring his work. “You’re not enjoying this?” He hummed, trailing his hand down to the front of Jisung’s pants, feeling the obvious bulge there. “Hmmm, I think you are.” 

Jisung held back a whimper. “Why are you so possessive today?” Jisung hated to ask, not wanting the treatment to cease, but the curiosity got the best of him.

“No reason,” Minho said, eyes flitting to the fading marks on his collarbones Alyssa had made. Jisung was surprised when it happened, he was usually the one to leave hickeys, if ever. 

He honestly felt bad. His relationship was shoved into Minho’s face all the time and yet the elder never snapped. Never batted an eyelash, just gave Jisung all of his attention in the quiet moments they had like this. 

“You look so good all marked up, I wish I could ruin you.” Minho continued, leaning back down to capture Jisung’s lips in another kiss. It quickly became frantic, Jisung tugging at Minho’s shirt and belt loops at any given chance. 

“So eager,” He hummed, pulling away to yank his shirt off. Jisung looked on in awe; he had always found Minho attractive but it was only recently that he was able to see him in this light, and god did it make his feelings towards the older that much more intense. He was grateful for moments like this where he could have Minho all to himself. To see him at his most vulnerable moments. When it was just the two of them in the cover of darkness. 

Minho smirked as he noticed Jisung staring, leaning back over him and popping the button to his jeans open. 

"Let's do something about this, yeah?" With practiced skill, he undressed Jisung easily, letting the garments fall to the floor.

The younger now lay completely naked in front of him and he whined a little, pawing at Minho's still clothed legs.

"Go get the lube." Minho said, fiddling with the string on his pants while Jisung rushed to comply, retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom out from his bedside drawer.

Minho pushed his pants down enough to free his cock, stroking it to full hardness as he waited for the younger.

"On my lap," Minho prompted, laying down when Jisung moved for him. "I want to see you."

Jisung settled on his lap, painfully aware that he was the only one naked. But with lust clouding his mind, it was easy for him to look past it, especially when Minho probed at his entrance with slicked up fingers.

"Fuck-" He gasped out, falling forward and hands coming to rest on Minho's shoulders.

Minho smirked, sinking his first finger inside to stretch the younger boy. After a few thrusts and a firm nod from Jisung, he added a second. 

Jisung’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as Minho worked his fingers inside him. He’d never tire of the feeling, the stretch, the fullness, the addicting and almost overpowering pleasure when Minho finally brushed past his prostate. To Jisung, it was something he’d always craved, and now that he was receiving it on a pretty regular basis, he didn’t think he could ever say goodbye.

"God, baby," Jisung whispered, "Feels so good."

Minho's fingers were stretching him so well, scissoring so to make room for the next one. He pulled Jisung into a kiss as he added the third, distracting him from any pain.

Jisung whimpered, grinding down on the digits inside of him. Kissing Minho, being this close to him, felt amazing. Minho loved to pleasure him, got off on that alone sometimes. Jisung could relate, once cumming from grinding on Minho's leg while he gave him head.

The point was, Minho was amazing. He would never hurt Jisung.

Jisung loved him for that, among other things. 

"You ready for more?" Minho asked, breaking the kiss. He took Jisung's furious nod as a 'fuck yes', pulled his fingers out, rolled the condom on, and lined up his cock at the younger's entrance.

With Minho's hands firm on his hips, Jisung slowly sat down on his cock. He gripped the older's arms for support when he was fully seated, taking a minute to adjust to the feeling.

"You're always so tight." Minho gasped out, planting his feet on the bed to give himself better leverage for when he fucked into Jisung. "I love it."

"That just means you need to fuck me more." Jisung replied with a little smirk, clearly trying to egg the other on with how he ground down.

Minho snapped his hips up, making the younger fall forward with a gasp. "Don't tempt me." He growled in Jisung's ear. "I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for days."

Jisung felt like jelly in the other's hold. Minho usually wasn't this possessive and dirty, to put it lightly. Jisung didn't really mind though, as it was doing something incredible for him, making his body shiver in anticipation.

"I'm not stopping you."

Suddenly, Minho flipped them over and Jisung lay with his head in the pillows yet again. He pressed deeper into the younger before starting his thrusts, setting a rough pace. Leaning over, Minho attached his lips to Jisung's collarbones, kissing and scraping at the skin with his teeth.

Jisung bit his lip to hold back his sounds. Minho's thrusts were perfect, hitting him in all the right places. His mouth on his skin made him tremble and moan softly and he held onto Minho's shoulders as the pace got faster.

He wasn't sure what had come over Minho, but he hoped it would happen more; the other was extremely hot like this and Jisung wanted another round already, even though the first wasn't done yet. 

“Mine,” Minho growled, and Jisung desperately wished that could be true. “All mine.”

"Yes, all yours." Jisung babbled, losing himself in the pleasure. His nails dragged down Minho's skin, marking it with pretty red lines.

Minho groaned at the feeling but continued to mark the younger's skin with varied shades of red and purple. Jisung was going to have a hell of a time covering them up, that was for sure.

The hands on Jisung left feather light touches as they drifted up his chest, stopping to pinch at his nipples. Jisung cried out, a little too loud this time.

Minho detached himself and raised an eyebrow. "You want everyone to hear you? Is that it?"

Jisung shook his head, eyes wide. "No, no I'm sorry, please don't stop." He whined, "I'll be good! I'll be quiet I promise."

Minho slowed down his thrusts, now grinding his cock into the other. "If I touch you like that again, I don't think you'll be able to stay silent." He mused, "No, you're too sensitive."

Jisung whimpered, not wanting Minho to stop for even a second. If he did, Jisung was sure he'd cry, being so worked up at this point. "Please," He begged, eyes starting to water as Minho ground into him, stimulating his prostate deliciously. "Please, Minho oh my god."

"See? You can't shut up." Minho lightly mocked, caressing his face. "We can try one more time though."

Jisung nodded, needing more than wanting Minho to continue. When the pace picked back up again, he threw his head back in relief. "Thank you." He mumbled.

Minho kissed him again, Jisung panting into his mouth weakly. He gripped the sheets as the older brought his hand back to his nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers.

Minho was right after all: Jisung moaned loudly against his lips as his chest was played with again.

"Told you." He said, pulling back. Kissing down Jisung's neck and collarbones, he stopped to press kisses over his pecs. He looked up at the younger with hooded eyes before clamping a hand over Jisung's mouth and licking a bud, sucking and biting gently.

If it weren't for the hand over his mouth to muffle his sounds, Jisung would have woken up his entire family. He arched his back, hands coming up to grip Minho's hair as the assault continued.

"You're so pretty, baby." Minho cooed, giving Jisung's chest one last kiss before sitting up. He removed the hand from his mouth to pull Jisung's thighs around his waist to keep him close.

Jisung flushed, gasping at the new angle before Minho shoved two of his fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them sloppily, only realizing after what he was doing. It only made him blush more when Minho coaxed him to continue.

He felt so vulnerable like this, Minho fucking him roughly– in his ass  _ and _ mouth at this point. Under the older, completely naked and at mercy to whatever he wanted to do, Jisung felt small. He let out a small whimper as Minho clutched his thigh harshly, a tell that he was getting close.

"Fuck," Minho moaned out at sight of the younger looking so lewd under him. "You close?" He pulled his fingers out so Jisung could speak, making him gasp.

Jisung nodded earnestly, "Yes," He moaned brokenly, hands grasping Minho's forearms. "So close."

Minho hushed him, reaching down to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. Jisung bit down on his lip hard to keep his noises better in check. He was so close– just needed a little bit more to send him over the edge.

Minho leaned down, kissing Jisung passionately as he rubbed at the sensitive head of his cock. That was all it took for Jisung to cum, spasming in Minho's hold and whining into his mouth. His arms ended up on Minho's chest, trapped between them as the older held him close. He felt the warm splatter of cum on his stomach and sighed as Minho fucked him through the rest of his orgasm, trying to reach his own.

The feeling of Jisung clenching around him and moaning sweetly had Minho chanting the younger's name, cumming into the condom soon after.

"Fuck, Jisung oh my god." He groaned, stilling and pressing their foreheads together as he came down from his high. "I wish you were mine."

Jisung froze. He couldn't tell if Minho was being serious or not. It could just be a heat of the moment, sex crazed desire. "Do you mean that?" He asked hesitantly.

Minho slowly met his eyes and Jisung knew from his expression that he didn't mean to let that slip out.

Well.. that might be the most ill timing Jisung had ever experienced, Minho still buried inside of him.

"Just," Minho shut his eyes, sighing. "Forget I said anything?"

Jisung had half a mind to feel disappointed but he shook the feeling away quickly. He wasn't allowed to feel that way about Minho after all. It didn't matter if Minho felt the same.

"Sure," He mumbled, meekly. "Can you get out of me? It feels weird."

Minho snapped out of it, moving to fulfill Jisung's request. When they met each other's gazes again they laughed, the situation a little too awkward for their liking.

Jisung's laugh died down, "I'm a mess."

"Let me get you cleaned up." Minho kissed his forehead, getting up slowly and stretching out his muscles after tucking himself back into his pants.

Jisung was glad for the change in subject as he laid there waiting for Minho to finish throwing out the condom and get tissues for the mess on his stomach. He had just had the most mind blowing sex he'd ever experienced and if he didn't get cuddled before Minho left he might actually cry. It didn't matter what was said before, they could look past it. He wasn't sure if they'd ever be able to fully put their feelings out in the open.

Minho came back to his side, wiping away the cooling cum from his length and stomach. He quickly finished, throwing away the tissues and slipping a clean shirt and boxers on the younger before climbing into the bed.

"Thank you." Jisung mumbled, sleepily as Minho pulled him to his chest.

"Of course, baby." Minho kissed his temple, "Get some rest, ok?"

Jisung hummed, content for once, the warmth from the older sinking him slowly into a comfortable sleep.

\---

**July 16th**

**9:42 AM**

Jisung sighed as he woke up to an empty bed. Minho must have left sometime last night after he passed out.

So much for Minho wanting him to be his.

\---

**July 18th**

**9:04 PM**

Jisung hadn’t seen Minho since that night, the older seemingly avoiding him– like the plague, he might add. Only two days had passed but there had been ample opportunity for them to meet. For some reason, Minho had left without a trace, even missing their weekly hang out with Changbin and Chris. 

Now, he was headed to Chris’s annual house party with Alyssa– surely it would be a fun time. 

Walking through the door of Chris’s parents house was hectic to say the least. It was only 9 pm but the party was in full swing. Every year around the same time, Chris’s parents would go on a couples trip, leaving Chris with the house for enough time to throw an elaborate party. No one ever missed it, the fear of being left out of whatever crazy incident that was bound to happen was too great.

Last year, a kid got wasted and pissed all over the fire hydrant on the sidewalk. Jisung shook his head, wondering what the crisis would be tonight.

He pressed past drunk partygoers, holding onto Alyssa's arm for support. He wasn't upset she was with him, in fact he was kind of relieved. Big events weren't really his thing but he couldn't miss this, he wouldn't want to disappoint Chris.

"Come on," She said, "Let's go find everyone."

Alyssa was a good person, a good friend. Jisung felt bad for only thinking of her in that way. In the beginning, sure, he had feelings for her. Now he just felt comfort yet guilt in her presence. Comfort from having another person to share his emotions with but guilt because he knew what he was doing to her was wrong. Alyssa was a good friend to him, but he couldn’t even be a decent friend to her. 

Jisung nodded, "Check the living room, I'm sure Changbin is getting high as we speak."

Alyssa snorted, pulling Jisung along with her as she entered the other room, searching for their friends.

It didn't take long to find them, the three boys having made themselves comfortable on the couch in the living room.

"There they are!" Alyssa had to raise her voice over the noise of the party as she made her way over.

Jisung was right, Changbin was most definitely high already, looking dazed in his seated position, staring at the ceiling. The other two were talking animatedly but paused once they saw the couple coming closer.

As they sat down, hands intertwined, Jisung felt Minho’s eyes on him. 

Interesting. Minho seemed to be jealous after ghosting him for two days. He rolled his eyes internally. 

He fiddled with his high collar unconsciously, wishing the world could swallow him whole right about now. It wasn't often that he was faced with both his lovers in the same space, and when he was, they were accompanied by Chris and Changbin. That helped to make it less awkward, but the tension between them was so unbelievable he was surprised no one had caught on already. It must be the drugs. 

They were all part of the same close group of friends, but no one else knew about Jisung and Minho’s arrangement. Jisung would like to keep it that way, at least until he could find a way to let Alyssa down easy while simultaneously keeping his parents off his ass about having a girlfriend and being that perfect son they always talked about.

Yeah, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Guys!" Chris exclaimed, "Glad you could make it!" He nudged Changbin out of his stupor, the younger sitting up slightly and waving at the newcomers.

"Like we'd ever miss it." Alyssa said, turning to smile sweetly at Jisung.

He smiled back, distracted, not missing the way Minho gazed at him from the side, the intensity in his eyes overwhelming. 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Jisung pulled up his collar again, the knowledge of what was underneath jumbling his thoughts and making him unfocused. 

He sighed as Minho’s gaze practically bore into his soul as the people around them talked. He looked at him as though they were sharing a secret. 

This was going to be a long night. 

\--- 

**July 18th**

**10:55 PM**

Minho had been stealing glances at him all night. Something was off. It could be the way Alyssa clung to him but that wasn’t anything new. Jisung couldn’t pinpoint it and it was starting to agitate him. How could Minho leave him after saying something so personal, giving Jisung hope, and then ditch him only to act like nothing had ever happened? 

He desperately wished for a solution to their fucked up situation, but none would come. Jisung  _ knew  _ Minho knew this, so why was he acting that way? If he could change things he would. But he couldn’t. Minho needed to just accept the fact that they would be a secret forever, no matter how badly they both wanted each other. 

Alyssa seemed to be none the wiser, talking with Minho like normal. They were friends after all. In a fucked up, ‘I’m sleeping with your boyfriend’ type of way. 

God, Jisung needed another drink. 

\--- 

**July 18th**

**12:27 AM**

“Can you stop?” Jisung asked as he pulled Minho off to the side, far enough away from the porch that they wouldn’t be heard but close enough that they wouldn’t be missed. The alcohol in his system was telling him this was a good idea, that starting a fight with his secret fuck-buddy was going to go well.

Minho looked at him questionably. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Jisung said, irritation showing in his voice. “Can you stop staring at me like that? You’re gonna make Alyssa suspicious. Not to mention this is the first time I’m seeing you in days and you’re acting like you didn’t fucking ditch me after that night.” 

Minho stared at him, the seconds dragging on like hours. “Are you actually serious?” He finally got out.

“Yeah, I am.”

“I don’t wanna do this right now.” Minho tried to walk away but Jisung’s grip on his jacket stopped him.

“Too bad, we’re doing it.” 

“No,” Minho said, pushing Jisung off. “We’re really not. You’re drunk and not in your right mind.”

“Me?!” Jisung raised his voice, “I’m not in my right mind? What makes you so much better than me that you can tell me that? That you can look at me like a kicked puppy when I show affection to my girlfriend.” 

He was angry now, partly because of Minho’s actions the past few days but also something else. Was it because he felt the same as Minho, wanting something that was out of reach? Or was it that he just wanted some peace for once, a clear mind without thoughts of the two of them plaguing it? 

“Fuck you.” Minho spat, hurt in his eyes. “What gives you the right?”

A small crowd had formed on the porch by now, people taking an interest in the tension below– but Jisung was too invested in the argument to care.

“The right to what?” Jisung challenged. “I’m the one who got left behind.” 

If Minho acknowledged that, it didn’t show in his expression.

“The right to fuck with peoples emotions like this!” He yelled, exasperated. “One day you’re sleeping with me and the next you’re yelling at me to stop looking at you because you have a girlfriend?!” 

“Shut up.” Jisung growled, nostrils flaring. 

Minho glared at him, “Make me.”

Jisung had enough. It didn’t matter to him that people had started murmuring, more coming out of the house to see what happened next. 

He lunged, shoving Minho square in the chest. It didn’t matter that he was smaller either, Minho stumbling back a few feet before surging right back. 

A newfound anger in his eyes, Minho pushed Jisung right back which only made him more livid. 

The younger swung at him, missing his target as Minho ducked out of the way. 

Minho had Jisung’s shirt in his fist before he could blink, the older man being much faster than he expected. “You’re gonna want to rethink that.” He growled, lowly. 

Hands grabbed them both, trying to tear them apart. Jisung recognized Chris behind Minho, which only meant it was Changbin holding him. 

Minho struggled in Chris’s grasp, not letting go of Jisung without a fight. 

“Guys calm down!” Came Changbin’s voice, “What's going on?”

“Ask him.” Jisung spat out, forcing the blame onto the other. 

Minho’s eyes flashed with anger once again, clawing at Jisung with renewed vigor. Chris finally pulled him away fully but not without Minho ripping his shirt, the fabric tearing past Jisung’s collarbones. 

Jisung knew from the way Minho’s eyes softened with regret that he didn’t mean for it to go that far. He scrambled to cover himself but there was no way at this point to hide the marks on his lower neck that trailed down his chest. The marks that Minho had made. The marks that were never supposed to see the light of day. 

Jisung turned around to run, escaping Changbin’s grip. He needed to do something, hide back inside the house, to get away when he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Alyssa had run up after seeing the commotion, now standing in the yard a few feet away from them. She had clearly seen and heard enough to put the pieces together.

Fuck.

Jisung stared at her, regret flashing in his eyes. “I can explain.” 

Chris had let go of Minho at this point, backing away once he realized no one would attack again. 

Alyssa walked up to him, reaching out to move the thin fabric to see the dark bruises. “I didn’t make these. Did he?” She asked, eyes flitting over to Minho who had his head bowed. 

Jisung’s head pounded, a million lies swimming in his mind yet he could only stare blankly. 

“Don’t think about lying, I heard what he said.” 

She was scarily calm. 

“How long has it been going on?” Her expression remained solid but her eyes told another story, glassy and unfocused. 

He couldn’t lie to her, not anymore.

“Since May..” Jisung responded, mouth dry. 

Alyssa nodded, stepping back with a heavy sigh. “Alright.” 

\---

**July 18th**

**3:52 PM**

When Alyssa broke up with him the next day, he didn’t cry. The numbness set in before anything else. He may not have been in love with her but he never wanted to hurt her. He was a cheating scumbag but he still had enough decency to acknowledge that he was wrong and that she deserved much more. 

She had waited, wanting for Jisung to be sober when it happened. 

He wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse. Probably worse. Now he could remember every moment in painful detail. 

\--- 

**September 25th**

**4:16 PM**

The months following the breakup were eye opening to say the least. Jisung came clean to Changbin and Chris, who, surprisingly, were able to keep their friendships between the three of them without causing any distress. They made more music together, finding more time for it and getting more serious now that Jisung was taking a gap year. 

While his parents weren’t completely on board, they weren’t paying tuition and Jisung had gotten a part time job, so they couldn’t really complain. 

Things were looking up. 

He hadn’t seen Minho or Alyssa since the breakup, though Changbin and Chris were still close with them. He knew they were ok at least; Changbin mentioned it to him one day so he would stop feeling so guilty. Jisung thought he definitely deserved to feel guilty but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

Alyssa had gone off to University, studying Art History like she had always wanted. Chris heard through the grapevine that she was doing really well and Jisung couldn’t have been happier for her. Maying losing him was what she needed to really succeed. 

Minho was still around. Jisung probably would have run into him sooner if he went out more or socialized with anyone other than his little group. When he elected to stay in, Chris and Changbin would spend their time with Minho and vice versa. It was a little odd, yes, but it worked out. 

While a little over two months had passed, Jisung still missed him. Even with the fight, he still cared for Minho– still wondered what went wrong, other than the obvious. Did Minho actually want them to be together? For so long, Jisung was almost certain of it. But since the party, everything had changed. 

Maybe time was what they all needed to heal. Time for them all to get their lives together before starting anything again. If they were all happier now, then maybe in a weird way, it was good. Jisung would never cheat again, no matter how stuck or desperate he felt. And he was sure Minho was on the same page with that too. 

\--- 

**October 14th**

**2:35 PM**

Jisung sighed, shaking his head. This wasn’t supposed to be a hard decision. It was bread for god’s sake. Just pick one. 

He sighed again, muttering to himself and finally just shoving both in his cart. Changbin could pick himself. Jisung didn’t have time for this. 

Just as he was rolling his eyes at the long shopping list Chris had thrown at him saying it was his turn to get the snacks for the weekend, a voice distracted him. 

“Hey.”

Jisung looked up.

His mouth went dry as he stood there in shock. Out of all the places to run into him… it had to be at a market where he was debating the prices of bread. 

“Uhh, hi.” Jisung supplied, nervous but standing his ground. 

Minho smiled, albeit a little awkwardly. “Long time no see.” 

\--- 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought about this! <3


End file.
